


Lessons

by taelynhawker



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sex, F/M, PWP, Slice of Life, also sort of, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taelynhawker/pseuds/taelynhawker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gia playing the violin for Elijah wearing nothing but his shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Gia+Elijah+Violin= my OT3 basically? And so smut.

Elijah was different after. After his mother, after wherever he disappeared to with Klaus and Hayley.  
  
He came back across the river one night with Marcel and stuck around. She stalwartly ignored the burn of emotion in her chest at seeing him, finally and with her own eyes, alive. He became a constant when the vampires were training to fight, cherry picking those who got their, currently limited amount of, daylight rings based on how well they did. He was still Elijah, as far as she knew him, though something had obviously changed, or cracked, or loosened in him. She wasn't quite sure if it was good or bad, or if it wasn't a little bit of both. 

As he'd given his word, he started to work with her on her music.  
  
These lessons came later, usually at night when the rest went off to sleep or feed or party. Marcel would bow out of the warehouse loft and it would be just the two of them. It was slow going, painful for her, when music had come so naturally before. And then one night it clicked. The sounds of the building around them, the abnormally slow beats of their hearts, their breath. And suddenly she was playing. The first song she'd written herself, after her mom died, something she rarely played in the first place. But it came to her and she played and she lost herself in the music until her fingers actually ached and the force of her movements on the bow had it shaking and near to breaking.  
  
Elijah's hand on her shoulder had stopped her and she'd stood shivering as he took the violin and the bow and then caught her elbows in his hands, trying to make her look at him. But when she had, dark eyes raising to his, it had broken something in her. The careful walls she'd built to keep in her growing feelings for him. She'd grasped his face and kissed him and he'd pulled back, looking wild eyed with his lips parted and his chest heaving. She'd thought he would leave, but he hadn't. He'd stayed, pressed her against the wall, and proceeded to take her breath away.  
  
Which led here, weeks later, the threat of his brother and the witches looming, but you wouldn't know it by looking at them. She was in nothing but his shirt, the too long sleeves rolled up, only a couple of buttons done. Her violin was balanced on her shoulder and she was playing for him. A new song, unfinished, but his.  
  
He was naked on her bed, hair a mess from her fingers running through it earlier. There was a smear of blood across his collar bone where she'd bit him in the heat of passion, but she knew there was similar on her neck. She didn't mind. She liked it, the intimacy of blood sharing while they were together. Besides, marks faded too fast, but that was a reminder of what had happened.  
  
She made the mistake of closing her eyes, momentarily losing herself to the music, only to open them again as a hand slipped confidently up her thigh. She ignored it for the moment, eyes meeting his, serious but without rebuke. Elijah had shifted to the very edge of the bed where he could reach her with barely a stretch. The soft smirk that graced his lips was, she knew, an expression that was hers and hers alone. Unlike all the other ways he could look like a self satisfied arrogant ass. She raised an eyebrow as that smirk deepened and his hand slid further, fingers just brushing between her legs. She took in a shuddering breath but her music stayed steady.  
  
Undeterred Elijah rose smoothly from the bed and around behind her. He pressed his chest to her back and a hand wrapped around her to splay across her stomach, just under his shirt. A small noise of pleasure passed her lips and the note shuddered. She felt a satisfied huff of air against her neck as he nosed and mouthed his way up the long stretch of skin. A hand wrapped around her hip and pulled her in closer, so that his growing hardness pressed against her ass. And the hand on her stomach trailed teasingly down her stomach, through the soft hair between her things, to drag a single fingertip between her dampening folds.  
  
The note she was playing went off key and she dropped her head back against his shoulder with a soft moan.  
  
"Not fair," she breathed out, as his hand left her hip to carefully take her violin from her and set it down.  
  
"Surely, if you knew what you looked like right now, you would agree I'm being remarkably fair," he said, the words a burst of warm air over her ear. "How could I possibly resist?"  
  
He brushed her hair back from her neck and kissed his way to her throat as his fingers parted her and rubbed lightly over her clit. She shuddered and whined softly, hips just barely rolling into his touch. She reached back, fingers twisting into his hair as his fangs pierced her skin. Her lips parted on a silent gasp. He moved his fingers, two long digits pushing into her wet heat as his thumb lightly but insistently rubbed her clit. And she was already shaking, tightening around his fingers as she moaned and she felt the pull of him feeding from her.  
  
He pulled his mouth from her too soon, though his fingers kept up their relentless, steady pace, fucking her to the edge of orgasm but not over. Her thighs were slick now and she parted her legs in encouragement when his cock slipped between them.  
  
"Elijah, please," she whimpered.  
  
She was sure he would make her wait, but then he was turning her, hands lifting her easily so that she had to wrap her legs around his waist. He leaned them over the bed, laying her back down on the mattress and without hesitation he was pressing inside of her, filling her. His thumb found her clit again and it hardly took a single thrust before she was arching her back and coming. Her body shaking beneath his he didn't slow or stop his thrusts, never quite letting her come down from her orgasm.  
  
"Exquisite," he praised her, finally pulling his hand from between them and sneaking his arm around her waist as he began to move inside of her in earnest, chasing not just another orgasm for her but his own as well. "Beautiful."  
  
She lifted her head, pressed her lips to his, kissing him hungrily as she moved to match every thrust, achingly close to coming again. The way he moved inside of her, he knew exactly where and how to touch her, to get her writhing beneath him. The hand not wrapped around her, holding her close enough that they were grinding against one another, was cupping her breast, thumb rubbing over her nipple. She shivered and tightened around him, moaning into their kiss. He pulled his mouth from hers with a soft growl, kissing his way up her jaw, noses behind her ear. His fangs dragged down her neck and she whimpered, her whole body going tense as she felt her orgasm washing over her. It was then he pierced her skin again, and she let out a strangled sound of pleasure, nails biting into his shoulders as she came hard. 

He was not so smug this time, caught up in his own orgasm as he thrust only a few more times before he was groaning against her skin and filling her, his body shaking above hers. She wrapped herself tightly around him as he thrust slowly through his pleasure, finally stilling and letting most of his weight rest down on top her. And she loved that, being blanketed by his body while he was still inside of her. She dragged her hands up his back, over his shoulders, to cup his face and pull him in for several sweet kisses.

"Next time you're playing for me," she murmured, lips brushing his.

"Whatever you say, darling," he answered, kissing her chin and then her lips. "But you must know I have a great deal more concentration than you seem to." Ah, there was the smug ass again. "Not that I am in any way complaining."

She hummed at him, rolling her eyes a little. She'd see how well he concentrated once she was on her knees in front of him while he tried to play. For now though she pulled the covers up and and over their bodies, snuggling closer to him. He pulled out slowly, making her whine softly, and then settled them on their sides, wrapped up together. She breathed in deeply, eyes heavy, a hand lazily playing with his hair. She felt his soft smile against her temple and she thought to herself that whatever had changed in him it, it might have been for the better.

"I'm going to distract you," she muttered sleepily.

"Of course you are," he agreed. "You always do."


End file.
